


Wanna Eat Out?

by AngelFlower



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: 3rd person, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Anders eats you out.
Relationships: Anders/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Wanna Eat Out?

Anders continues to kiss (Y/n) as she led him onto the bed, the bed shifting as he put his weight on top of her, hands resting at her sides. Their mouths moving in sync, tongues playing together making sloppy sounds, they broke apart, their breaths fanning each other's faces.

(Y/n) placed her hands on top of his head and pushed him down between her legs. She intertwined her hands on his hair, running them through and pulling out the band holding the blond strands together, his hair was so soft for someone so rugged.

Anders' rough, calloused hands slid down her sides, her skin was soft to touch compared to his. He stopped his hands at her hips, gripping them softly, Anders' breath was hot against her pussy. He buried his face in her cunt, flicking his tongue against her clit before sucking on it, (Y/n) moaned loud "Anders" she whispered breathlessly.

Her cunt was getting wetter and wetter by the moment, her abdomen twitched in pleasure and she unconsciously thrust into his face. "Fuck, Anders!" He couldn't express how wonderful his name fluttering off her lips made him feel, it was euphoric, the biggest turn on in all of Thedas.

He gently and slowly inserted a finger inside her, it went in so easily in her heat, her walls were tight and just right. Her moans were breathless and weary, growing mindless with pleasure "Maker, Anders go faster" she demanded, he complied, moving his fingers faster and curling them inside her.

She was getting closer and closer the faster he wants "come on, fuck, make me cum, please" her words were whispers but Anders could hear them. He moved quicker, he focused in on her clit, sucking and licking in. Her grip on her hair got tighter, pulling hard enough to rip it out, and he's pretty sure she did rip out a good couple of strands.

She came as she thrust hard into his face, her cunt tightening around his fingers. Her orgasm faded and her walls relaxed around his fingers and her grip loosened on his hair and fell by her side. Her chest was heaving, moving up and down heavily.

Anders slowing climbed back on top of her, he stared at her face, taking in the glow of her (s/t) skin. She turned to him, and laid a hand on his face, leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, these are so short, I'm trying to get back into writing so a lot of these are gonna be short and that's just the way it's gonna be.


End file.
